


The Will of The Gods

by SuccubusShinnobi (Last_Dragomir)



Series: Artemis Help Me/The Will of the Gods [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Artemis Help Me, Assassin's Creed Odyssey - Freeform, Breaking Artemis Vows, Daphnae - Freeform, Daphnae was endgame, F/F, Fix-It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kassandra the Chastity Breaker, Kassandra+Daphnae, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, The Will of the Gods, cannon screwed it up, kassandra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Dragomir/pseuds/SuccubusShinnobi
Summary: Kassandra feels the wrath of the Gods with every beat of her heart after she left Chios, and yet she has to keep moving forward. Will she ever feel connected to the Huntress that took her heart again, or was it all a dream left behind along with the vows of her chastity? Trying to move forward wasn't easy, but a Misthios job was far from over.





	The Will of The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter or Tumblr @SuccubusShinobi !
> 
> This is a companion story to Artemis, Help Me by Last_Dragomir. If you'd like to see this world/situations from Daphnae's POV head over there! 
> 
> SuccubusShinobi
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assasin's Creed Characters and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.

 

 

The sun had just slipped beneath the horizon by the time I found myself approaching the docks and my home of the past few years, The Adrestia. The remains of the vibrant pink left in the sky were blending with the oncoming blues and purples of the evening sky. I couldn't really remember much of the trip back from Daphnae's village in the heart of Chios. This was partly due to the steady stream of tears that streamed down my face since walking away from the beautiful huntress.

 

The look on Daphnae's face as the words she said seared themselves into my memory like a red-hot sword had been plunged through my skull. It was all I could see while I made the slow trek back to Barnabas and the Adrestia. I wanted nothing more than to leave the Petrified Islands behind and sail away from the pain of this night. This was the second time in my life that my heart was shattered on a fucking mountain.

 

It was probably by divine intervention that I hadn't tripped and fallen off the mountain and met my end. Perhaps it was Artemis ensuring I would survive as a reminder of my punishment for dishonouring and tainting one of her most devout Leaders among the Daughters. If Artemis wanted me to feel her wrath she was quite successful. It seemed Daphnae was right when she said the Gods have a strange sense of humour about things.

 

The Daughters of Artemis were not only formidable hunters and warriors who protected the forests, but were also fiercely devoted to the will of the Goddess of The Hunt. They renounced civilization and society for the natural world, devotion, and duty to the will of Artemis. Some would say worshiping Artemis offered a way out of undesirable marriages for young women. They often took vows of chastity to feel closer to the Goddess.

 

Daphnae had sworn herself to the Goddess long ago and would not break her vows. She had said as much herself. She was no longer pure and chaste thanks to our last encounter but her devotion to the Goddess didn't waver. It was one of the many things I  admired about Daphnae, even though it was instrumental to crushing my heart. I felt shame in the fact that I was responsible for her breaking her vow of chastity, but couldn't regret the night we shared.

 

I could still feel the ghost of her hands all over me and a sob caught in my chest. Closing my eyes, I did my best to take slow calming breaths and regain my composure. It hurt too much to think about what it had been like when Daphnae stepped across the careful line she had always set. I forced her out of my mind as I thought about the ship and crew, knowing that most were still aboard.

 

The crew wouldn't be expecting me until at least tomorrow, for which I was grateful. I was in no state to be at the helm of the ship, planning our next move. Whether we would hunt down more cultists or continue my quest to reclaim Spartan citizenship and home for mater and I would be decided later on.

 

There was also the task of finding artifacts to seal Atlantis for the man in Thera, Pythagoras, who is apparently my father. I felt no familial pull to the man as Nikolaus had raised me. Even with the issues I had with The Wolf of Sparta, he was still my pater and taught me how to fight like a Spartan. There was also the daunting task of wanting to save Alexios but I feared he was too far gone. I felt the sudden weight of exhaustion as it settled upon my neck and shoulders like heavy chains of burden.

 

I could feel an odd pressure as it tightened around my chest uncomfortably. Suddenly it was as if all my armor was too tight as it began constricting me. I wanted badly to remove it all, but knew a misthios should never be caught without armor. I continued on towards my ship trying my best to ignore the claustrophobic feel of my armor. I needed to be alone for the next few hours. The last thing I wanted was the attention of the crew on board so I took care to put a mask of neutrality.

 

I could still hear that deep sensual voice as it seemed to float around me like a lullaby, beautiful even with the dangerous edge to it. Every time I closed my eyes I saw hazel eyes filled with both rage and agony. I saw it so clearly that I felt as if I still stood before her on that hill overlooking her village while her sisters stood behind her.

 

" ** _Defeat me in mortal combat and take up the mantle of leader of the Daughters of Artemis. Refuse, and you shall be NOTHING to us, as you were before."_** _Daphnae finished in a disturbingly cold voice and there was a wild look in her eyes. I searched her face trying to find a semblance of the woman I knew. There was a strange eagerness to Daphnae and it completely unnerved me, I didn't recognize the person who stood before me._

 

_I felt as though I had been kicked back several feet as the air left my chest. I took in the hard expression on her face and the undeniable resolve that colored the tone of her voice. Dread wrapped itself around my chest like a snake and wouldn't relinquish its hold over me. My heart was pounding so furiously that it seemed to drown out everything around me._

 

_I froze in shock and disbelief as the realization of the meaning behind her words registered with me. I struggled to breathe as all the feelings of warmth and safety that I felt in her presence lately fled like a startled stag. Suddenly my skin felt hot with anger as it spread like fire through my veins._

 

_The sting of betrayal followed like a dagger swiftly stabbing into my side. Had this been nothing more than a test for Daphnae? A ruse in order to entice me to complete the challenges laid out by Artemis? Only for me to fight her to the death over leadership of the Daughters of Artemis. Did the feelings between us even mean anything to her? Did she truly believe that I would or even could raise my blade to her?_

 

_I recoiled away from the very notion of hurting Daphnae. I couldn't bear to even entertain the thought of killing her. Being the one responsible for sending her to the ferryman, the reason those hazel eyes close for the last time. A world without Daphnae was one I couldn't accept or bear to live in._

 

The rush of anguish that followed was strong enough to pull me out of my painful reflections from today. It hurt me deeply that she deceived me in order to set me on the path of completing the trials of Artemis. If I had known this was the purpose of the Goddess's hunt I would have...still been unable to stay away from Daphnae. I shook my head with a shaky sigh, knowing that I had been captivated by the Daughter from the first time we met.

 

As desperately as I wished that things could have worked out differently, I knew in my heart I wouldn't have changed anything. I didn't regret the path that led me to meeting this amazing woman. In spite of each hunt having plenty of both exhilaration and danger, what pushed me through it all was the chance to see Daphnae again. I guess beauty really was the victor in the face of strength, Heracles himself fell to its allure. It had been both surprising and humbling to find myself in the same predicament.

 

I stepped onto the Adrestia and locked eyes with Barnabas. He seemed to understand I wasn't in good shape as he simply gave me a curt nod and gestured towards the doors to the lower decks as he assumed position at the helm. The look of compassion he wore wasn't lost on me. I simply didn't have it in me to open up right now, my mind was beyond exhausted. Barnabas had quickly fallen into a fatherly role after we met and I was truly appreciative for it right now. The old sailor wouldn't pry anything out of me, instead he would patiently wait until I was ready to talk. I quickly made my way below deck and headed to my private quarters.

 

I had no desire for company and could only hope that Barnabas would persuade Odessa and Thyia to steer clear from my door. I made sure to avoid eye contact with both of them as it would just bring unwanted attention. I locked the door behind me and absently began to remove my armour, letting it fall to the floor and leaving the pieces where they lay.  I made my way over to the pile of furs spread out over my bed and stretched out on my back, grateful for the solitude. My body was heavy with fatigue and I wanted nothing more than to sleep this awful day away, but my mind was now wide awake with endless what if's.

 

I tried to focus on the sounds of the Adrestia as a means of distraction, but listening to the faint sounds of Barnabas as he took command of the crew did little to hold my attention for long. I felt the ship leave the dock as we began our next move, to where I wasn't sure. I didn't care at this point. I took note of the various bows, swords, daggers, and pieces of armour that were casually perched around the room. I couldn't help it when my thoughts drifted towards the possibilities of what more I could have done or what more I could have said to Daphnae. I had poured out my feelings for her in the face of the cold truth of why she tasked me with hunting the beasts.

 

  ** _"From the moment we first met, I felt a...kinship. Tell me you don't feel it, too."_ ** _I said as tears began to fill my eyes, my voice threatening to break several times._

 

 **_"Why are you doing this? You're killing me!"_ ** _The cry of anguish and the look of agony in those beautiful hazel eyes skewered me. The same pain was threatening to consume me and froze me where I stood. Daphnae's once beautiful and soft voice broke and her commanding posture crumbled at her words._

 

_I could see the pain in her features and all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms. I could see it in her eyes when they betrayed all her fears, and the way they seemed to flood with all our tears. It pained me to see her as she seemed to war with herself. I watched Daphnae's internal struggle over what had developed between us and her devotion to Artemis._

 

_The small step she took towards me was all that was needed to snap me into action. Her name left my lips like a prayer and I quickly closed the distance between us, bringing our lips together in a desperate kiss. I felt her grasp my armor pulling me closer as she responded fervently to my lips._

 

_My heartbeat began racing beneath her hands and all I could do was pour everything I had into the kiss. It was over too soon as a rough shove tore me away from Daphnae's touch._

 

I suddenly found myself back on my feet, needing to pace back and forth as the full force of the memory hit me. It was as if Poseidon himself controlled the storm of heavy emotions inside me. Great waves of pain, loss, and betrayal all smashed into me and pushed me deeper into the ocean of regrets I lived with. I wasn't able to save my brother when we were young and now he was the very weapon of the Cult. I wasn't able to save Phoibe from meeting her death at the sword of cultist guards. My love for Daphnae wasn't enough and would likely serve to put her in danger. I was still struggling with how rapidly things fell apart after I delivered the last pelt to Daphnae.

 

What had begun as a trip full of excitement and longing had turned into a horrifying nightmare _. I couldn't help but remember how those beautiful eyes lit up as I dropped down gracefully beside her.  She was seated by a fire high up on the mountain but it offered a perfect view of the huntress village below. Her smile lighting her up with all the radiance of the sun, momentarily stealing my thoughts from me._

 

 **_"Beast Slayer! I'm so glad to see you again"_ ** _Daphnae's voice seemed to wrap around me, the warmth in it pulling me closer towards her._

 

 **_"Really Daphnae, I didn't think you would be!"_ ** _I teased the huntress, loving the smile that adorned her normally stoic face._

 

 **_"Your task is a dangerous one and not for the faint of heart. Many others have given up while others have been killed."_ ** _Daphnae said with something like sadness deep in her eyes, even as a smile graced her lips._

 

 **_"All the danger was worth the reward of gazing upon Artemis's most treasured gift"_ ** _I said with a pointed stare, loving the faint blush across her tanned skin. Desire burned within me as her eyes began to wander to my lips._

 

 **_"Maybe you're getting ahead of yourself. Maybe.."_ ** _The playful lilt to her voice sent a flash of arousal to my core like a bolt of lightning. That faint look of sadness was back in her eyes but it was joined by another look that I didn't recognize, it was almost primal. A shudder went through me in response to that glint in her eyes._

 

_I stepped closer and those divinely soft lips welcomed me in what had become our greeting as of late. There was something so completely calming about being held in the arms of this goddess. My goddess. Hera, Athena, Aphrodite herself couldn't hold a candle to Daphnae. Sometimes I wondered if she actually was the daughter of Artemis. The way her kiss made the world around us fall away and brought us to another one altogether had convinced me of this theory. I couldn't seem to form my thoughts easily as her lips moved against my own in what had become a familiar dance._

 

_I lost myself in her embrace as the wonderfully intoxicating scent of the huntress clouded my every sense. Entwined with her wild scent was the sweet floral notes from the Oil of Athena I had infused with roses and lavender for Daphnae in one of my adventures. It warmed my heart that she even used the gift I had given her. I was suddenly at the mercy of my arousal as it shot through me like arrows from a tightly strung bow due to Daphnae being this close to me. The warmth of  flush lips and the passion behind her kiss had me wrapping my arms around the alluring huntress without my control. I shivered against her body, drunk from her feverish lips like I had been enjoying the finest of wines._

 

_I had come to deeply admire many things about the magnificent Leader among the Daughters of Artemis. Her independent nature resonated deeply with me, but I loved the way her natural charisma showed her strength. I especially liked the way Daphnae carried herself which was very enticing on its own. The way her presence commands respect from even the beasts that roamed the forests left me in awe. Her natural grace with which she leads the Daughters of Artemis had fascinated me before long._

 

_Daphnae was the most beautiful person that I had ever laid my eyes upon. Having travelled through much of the Greek world, I had my fair share of lovers throughout my odyssey yet all paled in comparison. Not before or since meeting this Daughter of Artemis had I seen anyone who rivals her beauty and spirit. Her eyes were captivating and often enthralled me with their ensnaring gaze. It were as if the very embodiment of the wild seemed to shine through Daphnae's eyes. Hazel eyes that were like windows into a beautiful forest made for her by the Goddess herself . Warm pools of honey mixed with the vibrant green of fresh leaves in early summer that often took my breath away or made me feel vulnerable when they were on me._

 

_Daphnae's body was one that could drive the great sculptor Phidias mad with inspiration, a goddess in human form. Something that could only have come from years of living in the wild, years of perfecting the hunt. Her arms were muscular and enticingly beautiful, she could clearly hold her own with a blade. The huntress's exceptional skills and form with a bow resulted from years of constant practise and honing. Her radiantly golden skin covering the beautiful muscles that lie beneath, screamed of Helios' favour. The smooth expanse of her skin seemed to scream for my touch. I was so caught up in everything that was Daphnae that I failed to notice that she had not broken the kiss when my arms wrapped around her. That we had begun to step over that carefully placed line we had been treading for awhile._

 

_Suddenly I was no longer standing in Daphnae's warm embrace by the fire, the blue sky above us. Now we were on a lower part of the mountain overlooking her village as the chill of night crept over me. I found myself caught in the enraged stare of the huntress, the hateful stares of her sisters behind her. I could still feel my lips tingling from her kiss and wasn't able to understand the now hardened features that stared back at me expectantly, as if waiting on me. Looking down at myself I noticed that the heavy Spartan chest plate I had been wearing was gone and I suddenly wore the Artemis Armor complete with the ceremonial paint. I looked up to find Daphnae again and flinched at the cold fury seeping from her eyes._

 

 **_"Daphnae, I can't kill you. I thought we'd become...friends"_ ** _I choked the words out, afraid that my voice would fail me. I watched her steely gaze soften and her shoulders collapse in on her._

 

 **_"This is the way of my people. I don't make the rules. I follow the will of the Goddess. I cherish our...friendship, but Artemis and tradition-"_ ** _Her voice had lost all the fire that had fueled her anger moments before. My heart squeezed as she hesitated painfully over what to call the bond between us but as soon as she mentioned the Goddess my temper flared, getting the better of me._

 

 **_"Malakas traditions! I will not take the life of someone I respect, I admire, I lo-"_ ** _I immediately regretted snapping at Daphnae. I quickly softened my voice to a plea, needing her to understand what she means to me. I needed her to understand why I couldn't do this._

 

_This seemed to only return the anger to her voice and her hazel eyes burned with a fiery anger. It was as if her eyes were infused with molten gold and hard pieces of emerald stones. I hated that she looked so beautiful even as she seethed in rage._

 

 **_"Would you spit in the eyes of the gods?!"_ ** _Daphnae demanded before I could finish that sentence. I saw something wild in her eyes, like a beast trapped in a corner. There was something else there too, but I didn't want to fool myself into thinking it was love. I could see her beginning to tremble lightly as her eyes flashed around as if looking for a way to escape._

 

 **_"Daphnae.."_ ** _Her name left my lips in a whisper when she took a step toward me, my heart beating so fast I thought it might burst._

 

_My chest gave a painful squeeze as I knew all to well what would happen next. My desperate kiss would only fuel her anger over the will of Artemis being defied. She would kiss me back for a moment before pushing me away for good. Then she'd look at me with cold indifference on her face as she told me go and not return or she would kill me. She would turn away from me and never look back._

 

I felt my hand close around a nearby mercenary helmet and I threw it across the room forcefully, knocking over spears and swords that been leaning against the wall. The helm clattered loudly on the floor, pieces flying in different directions. A heavy dent in the main piece where it struck the wall. I shook my head trying to rid my thoughts of that gorgeous warrior. That uncomfortable pressure returned to my chest, making it difficult to breathe again. Just as my need to pace had come on suddenly, it was joined by deep anger.

 

 My body began to tremble from the overflow of pain and anger seeping into me. I needed to calm myself or my quarters would be reduced to nothing more than a mess of broken pieces. I also needed to clear my mind so I began picking up my various pieces of armour that lay where I shed them and set to cleaning each piece. After I was satisfied with the condition of my armour I wasted no time putting it all back on again. I went about picking up the various swords and spears that littered the floor in a corner, setting everything upright against the wall again. It seems I needed a weapon rack in my room.

 

My next task was to inspect my weapons for any damage starting with Nikolaos's Sword. In spite of the anger I still felt towards him, I couldn't bring myself to let go of his sword or helmet. He taught me how to fight after all and for that I was grateful. I quickly cleaned the blade of any dirt and dried blood that stubbornly clung to the magnificent weapon. I placed the sword in its holster at my side with an ease that came from a life of constant battles. I carefully cleaned the broken spear of my grandfather Leonidas, handed down to me by my mother. I quickly fastened it to the quiver of arrows I wore on my back and reached for my bow.

 

My hand faltered as it paused over the bow that Daphnae had gifted upon me for bringing her the pelt of the Kalydonian Boar. The look of pride that poured from her eyes and the wide smile on her beautiful face felt like reward enough, but I cherished the bow nonetheless. It felt like a small piece of Daphnae stayed with me from then on. It should have been clear to me when I began favoring the weapon from the huntress. I sighed impatiently before grabbing the Artemis Bow and quickly slinging it over my shoulder. It had always made me feel a little closer to the dark-haired huntress, almost as if a piece of her was always with me no matter where I was.

 

The nervous energy spilling from me had made any chances of sleep unlikely. I couldn't even manage to sit still for too long. I guess there was nothing left to do but take command of the ship, at least it was something to do. Sitting alone would only allow me time to think about Dapnae. I shook my head as her beautiful face with her radiant smile flashed before my mind's eye. I sighed angrily at my current state. I needed to get a hold of myself or I would be no good to anybody.

 

I wished I was in the middle of a conquest battle for one of the many greek nations, we are at war after all. I just wanted to turn off my mind so that my only focus would be whether to dodge or parry, whether to strike and where to strike. The deadly dance of combat was the only constant in my life and brought an odd sense of comfort.

 

I emerged from the lower decks and was greeted by the cool breeze rolling off the Aegean. The salty air of the ocean in company with the soothing sounds of the waves made a soothing lullaby and was one of the things I loved about sailing. The skies were clear of clouds as the stars shone in all their glory, the gods themselves on display for us in the many constellations. As a girl I had always been fascinated by the many stories that accompanied the various pictures in the night sky. The familiar sounds of the crew chatting and singing while they went about their duties helped in lessening the feeling of isolation that had settled in my chest.

 

As I reached the upper deck Barnabas did a double take and a look of concern crossed his face as he stood at the helm. I met his confused gaze with a cold stare. I wanted him to understand that I was in no mood for idle conversation. Without a word I assumed command of the ship, Barnabas stepping aside quietly. He ran a hand through his white hair and shuffled his feet awkwardly before clearing his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it with a question of my own.

 

"What is our course, Barnabas?" I asked levelly wanting to get down to business immediately. I was relieved as the awkward tension left the old sailor at once, his usual demeanour shifting back into place. We were back in familiar waters with each other again.

 

"Well, I figured we would sail for Skyros nearby since Euboea is feeling the impact of the war right now." He finished with a shrug, leaving the option open to changing our destination if need be. There was still a hint of concern as he looked at me through his good eye.

 

"Skyros it is, then." I shrugged indifferently, not really caring for our destination right now. I had hoped to put more distance between myself and Daphnae but that would have to wait a little longer.

 

"We have to be careful here, the waters aren't safe. There are plenty of pirates around these parts." Barnabas spoke up hesitantly.

 

"Perfect! Let's go! Full speed ahead!" I yelled out the commands and smiled at the thought of cutting my way through entire ships of pirates. My hand tingled with the desire to hold my spear in anticipation of a battle. I could see the increased worry on Barnabas's face but chose to ignore it. I hoped his awkwardness would win out over his concern.

 

The crew's shouts of reply were like music to my ears as the Adrestia pulled forward a bit faster at the efforts of the rowers. I closed my eyes and focused on the feel of the wind in my hair, the steady speed of the ship, and the songs of the crew as they worked happily. We were all together in the common wish to be adrift elsewhere rather than settled in one place or another. Life at sea called to us all.

 

"But Kassandra, we don't have enough resources to repair the ship after a fight! Especially against pirates! We left Chios in a hurry before we could properly resupply the Adrestia." Barnabas said with worry lacing his tone, the discomfort evident on his face.

 

"To hell with those malakas pirates! We'll loot their-" I began before a sharp voice cut me off suddenly.

 

"Kassandra! A word? Let's go below deck, let Barnabas handle navigating for now." Odessa's naturally assertive voice called from the stairs to the lower deck. She approached me with a calm expression that replaced the usually detached look she often wore. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her words.

 

"I'm in no mood for company right now, Odessa" I answered not bothering to hide my aggravation. The paint that adorned my body from Daphnae's skilled hands was still fresh, still tingled from her touch. The last thing I wanted was a roll in bed with someone else. I refused to think anymore on the Daughter of Artemis as my heart gave a painful squeeze. There would be time for that later.

 

"Below deck. You and me. Now." Odessa left no room for me to argue as she grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards the stairs. Having sailed with the descendant of Odysseus for a few years now, I knew she wouldn't leave things alone. The brief fling we had in the beginning of our acquaintance was nothing more than fun for the both of us and had left no awkward feelings between us.

 

"Fine." I answered curtly but stopped to look back at Barnabas. I tried to soften my features as I spoke again. "We'll head for Skyros to resupply and then we'll decide where to go from there."

 

"Of course, Kassandra. You should take the evening to get some rest. May the gods-" Barnabas began with relief evident on his grizzled features.

 

"Do NOT speak to me of the gods!" I spit back with venom, suddenly enraged before turning and following Odessa below deck.

 

The rowers paid us no mind as we made our way to my quarters. We made the entire walk without a word since leaving the upper deck. As soon as Odessa closed the door behind us, she turned to me with an incredulous look on her face.

 

"First of all, I am not here to sleep with you so get that look off your face. Secondly can you tell me what the hell is going on with you?" Odessa said with a roll of her eyes. She crossed her arms and fixed me with serious gaze and waited for an answer.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about" I stated stiffly trying to hold back the sudden knot in my throat. Odessa's scoff told me she wasn't convinced in the least.

 

"We both know that's a load of bullshit. You were heading to see that Daughter of Artemis and usually your visits with her leave you glowing for weeks. We can all see that something is troubling you since your return." Odessa answered easily, having anticipated this reaction from me. I sighed as tears began filling my eyes, Daphnae's voice still ringing in my head.

 

"I thought there was something there, something real between Daphnae and I. I tried telling her that I love her Odessa, but it only made her angry.  She said she would not break her vow to the Goddess, she chose her duty to Artemis." I managed to say with great difficulty. I could see the compassion on Odessa's face as she shook her head with a sigh.

 

"I knew you were in love with her for a while. The fact that you kept hunting those monstrous beasts at her behest, eagerly I might say, was a dead giveaway." Odessa answered softly this time, probably due to the tears in my eyes.

 

"Yeah well it was all merely a test to see if I was worthy to challenge her for Leader of the Daughters of Artemis. There was supposed to be a fight to the death, the victor emerging the leader. I refused to fight her and then she told me to never come back, that she would kill me if we ever meet again." I muttered again with difficulty, the tears finally falling.

 

Odessa listened patiently as I poured out the painful events that had happened between myself and Daphnae since I delivered the final pelt to her. I had blindly sailed across the Aegean to the island of Chios because of my love for the beloved Daughter of the Goddess. Love that I wasn't sure she felt as well.

 

"It sounds to me that those feelings aren't so one-sided." The shorter brunette said with a thoughtful expression.

 

"I don't know. It seemed like she was hurting as well, but I'm not sure if that was my own wishful thinking." I finished with a defeated shrug. I was several kinds of confused about things between myself and the alluring huntress. The pain in my heart told me that this was all a ruse in order to secure a challenger, but the look in Daphnae's eyes before we parted had me questioning everything.

 

"Sounds like this wasn't easy for her either. To be fair, she is a Priestess of Artemis. The Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon, and CHASTITY. Love isn't in the cards for her, Kassandra. Then again, she did allow you to bed her." Odessa sighed sadly. She clasped my shoulder and gave a supportive squeeze. "For the record, I think she does love you." With that said Odessa made her exit to return above deck to her station with the other 3 lieutenants. She was one of my most loyal and trusted friends.

 

I looked around the small room, my scarce belongings scattered about. I really hoped we reached Skyros soon, I couldn't shake this restless feeling and needed the seclusion of the wilderness and the freedom to go where I choose. I needed to head above deck if I wanted the best chance at distraction. There would be time to think about Daphnae later when I was actually down to sleep. For now, I would focus on resupplying the Adrestia before figuring out our next destination. Perhaps I could hunt down more members of the Cult of Kosmos I thought to myself as I headed upstairs.

 

I had been steadily picking off members of the cult for a while now, their numbers had been reduced by almost half. It was only a matter of time before Alexios, or Deimos as he preferred to be called, showed his face again. I would do everything I could to save him from the clutches of this insidious cult of monsters. I promised mater as much. There had to be a reason he hadn't tried to kill me as he had plenty of opportunities. Perhaps somewhere beneath that exterior of strength and rage was my little brother. I hoped he felt the bond between us, that familial pull. I couldn't save him then but I would try with everything in me.

 

Even now I still had dreams of that fateful day on Mount Taygetos. I still saw that malakas priest close to the edge with Alexios bundled in his arms while my mater's screaming voice hung the air. Each time I break from the hold on my shoulder and try to run as fast as I can to my baby brother. I push ahead faster, the fear seizing my chest as I see the priest stand at the edge with Aexios over the abyss. Then there was nothing, I didn't make it in time and he was gone.

 

I stared into the empty space where Alexios had been before I saw him fall with the priest. The rough grip of my pater's hand closed around my wrist as he pulled me to him. I could see the other priests screaming at me, declaring I should be cast from the mountain for murdering a priest. I had gone against the words of the Pythia, broken Spartan law, brought shame to my family and needed to be punished. My mater's cries of anguish could be heard as she begged Pater to not listen to them. The ending never changed, I would be thrown from the mountain.

 

 

My worst memories playing out in my dreams like a gods awful play that never ends. Thankfully this didn't happen every night anymore. However now my dreams would likely be haunted by a new nightmare, a beautiful nightmare in the form of the hazel eyed huntress. I could feel it in my soul that I would never forget the way we parted from each other or the horrible pain I felt since making the crushing choice of walking away from her. I would gladly bear it though, as it was better than granting her wish and killing her in mortal combat. I could deal with her hatred and dismissal as long as she lived. I winced at the shooting pain that flashed across my chest at the thought of a world without Daphnae in it and quickly recoiled from the thought. 

 

Once again I pushed the raven haired goddess out of my mind and made my way back above deck. I would let Barnabas direct the crew and instead take comfort in the caress of the evening sea breeze and the lulling music of the waves. An evening sitting by the fire on the upper deck with Barnabas and Herodotus wasn't a bad way to spend the night. There would be wine thinned with water of course, Barnabas believed whole heartedly in the 'nectar of the gods'. He would also tell stories of epic adventures, legendary feats, as well as many tall tales and all were indistinguishable from one another . I sighed quietly as I approached the steps to the upper deck, walking straight towards the cushioned benches.

 

I quietly took my seat by the fire and stared out at the water beneath us, darkened by the night and sighed as I found some comfort in the familiar sound of the waves. I mentally scolded myself, angry that my thoughts kept looping back to the Lead Huntress. As I sat comfortably by the fire I sent Barnabas an apologetic look and a shrug. He shook it off with a shake of his head and a smile, as if nothing had happened. He was a good man, I couldn't fathom why the Cyclops had tried to drown him in a pot of water. He didn't deserve my anger over the way things had gone with Daphnae. I would do my best to save my anger for the battles ahead as there would be many.

 

The anger I could feel simmering flared up at the mere mention of the gods and their 'sense of humour' as they meddled endlessly in the mortal lives who worshipped them. It bothered me that Barnabas believed in the will of the gods so strongly, he often referred to them in regard to most things. The raw pain I felt over Daphnae putting her faith in the gods between us had me gritting my teeth and clenching both fists. I didn't even feel right in my own skin at the moment, I couldn't shake the heavy feeling that followed me from the mountain in Chios. Every time I slipped and found myself thinking about Daphnae I could feel own self-loathing and rage intensify over this weakness.

 

Herodotus appeared to have a lot on his mind as well given that he more or less kept to himself on the opposite side of the bench. Given his passion for intellectual pursuits, he was often lost in his thoughts while we sailed the Aegean. His keen mind and perceptive eyes made for a vast accumulation of knowledge that provided him with insight on most things. He was always thinking ahead to the next move we should make, he also helped me put together the cultist clues, as well as providing information about the political tension felt across Greece. Herodotus often stayed quiet when heavy emotions permeated the air around the Adrestia, which was fine given that Barnabas spoke enough for the both of them. It was this reason that I felt no worry that he would ask me about what happened with Daphnae.

 

 _'_ We'll be in Skyros soon enough and then we can resupply and sail away from these malakas islands! Away from HER _'._ I bitterly kept reminding myself of this each time I felt the despair begin to creep over me. All I could do was cling to that line of thought. Fortunately Skyros was the nearest island and we would be there soon, unfortunately 'soon' was 3 days if conditions favored us. Barnabas would say that Poseidon was already gracing us with a smooth journey so far. He always said the gods were on my side but I questioned that now more than ever. With the way my life had gone so far, I most certainly did not feel favored by the gods. At least Poseidon had always seemed to regard me fondly as the Adrestia always seemed to sail in favorable conditions.

 

The night sky was alive with glittering stars that told many stories of myth and legend. Staring deep into the clear sky it was easy to let my mind wander. I closed my eyes to focus on the breeze rolling off the Aegean but all too easily I found myself in Chios standing on that cliff overlooking the huntress village. Daphnae standing before me with a look of desperation in her eyes like a caged lioness. Beautiful, enchanting, and deadly. Suddenly a flurry of taunts and threats flooded the air around us, some merely whispers while others shouted promises. Then I felt as a powerful gust of wind knocked me back, Daphnae's pained face falling further away from me even as I reached for her desperately.

 

Blinking rapidly I noticed the night sky had given way to the beginnings of dawn, surprised that I had drifted off for most of the night. The sky was much lighter, most of the scattering of stars had already faded away with the retreating cover of night.  Off in the distance I could begin to see hints of the morning sun, ready to make it's long journey across the sky. I still wasnI stood and stretched the stiff muscles protesting angrily with me for falling asleep sitting by the fire. I quietly walked about the deck as I began to shake off the heaviness of sleep, needing to stretch my legs a bit. Most of the crew were asleep in their quarters below deck while others slept beneath the stars. A few of the crew were still walking about the deck, Odessa being the only lieutenant awake.

't sure where I wanted to sail towards next, a sort of lost feeling had settled over me since I woke. I knew I still had many things left to do in my odyssey, but I couldn't even begin to know where to begin. My dream had left me with a pang of homesickness. I was homesick for Daphnae, for someone I never really knew.

 

 

I walked over to lean against the rails of the ship, looking out at the stillness of the morning. Even the waves were gentle as if Poseidon didn't wish to wake any slumbering sailors. I placed a hand over my chest, wrapping my fingers around the familiar pendant I wore. I traced along the inscription in the back once again, knowing the words already. _To my favorite Daughter._ I grimaced as the face of the dark haired Daughter of Artemis immediately came to mind. I had found the pendant while I had still been in Kephallonia and something had me choosing to keep the pendant rather than selling it for a few drachmae. Shortly after meeting Daphnae I was convinced that Artemis had sent me to her. In my eyes she was most certainly the favored daughter of the Goddess.

 

In a flash I had yanked off the talisman, snapping the leather straps and held it over the edge. I stared at the pendant as I steeled myself to let it go and watch it sink into the depths of the Aegean. I had found it before ever setting my eyes on Daphnae and yet it served as a connection to the Huntress. It was also a painful reminder of what I had lost. I felt as though the Goddess mocked me for thinking that I could be with her precious Daughter, that I even thought she could be mine to love. As I looked at the face of the Goddess etched onto the pendant, I couldn't stop myself from wondering why she would put us on the path to meet when this would be the result. I wanted so badly to just open my hand and let it go, to let my love for Daphnae go with it but my hand wouldn't open. Once again I felt the pressing need to keep the pendant.

 

With a frustrated sigh I brought the pendant back to me. Even though Daphnae didn't want anything more to do with me and Artemis was punishing me, I couldn't throw away this connection to the Huntress. I examined the broken leather straps and knew I would need to fix that if I wanted to wear it again. Part of me still wanted to throw the pendant, but another part of me wished I had just given it to Daphnae. I stuffed the pendant into one of my gauntlets to repair later and walked about the ship aimlessly, taking care not to step on any sleeping crew members.

 

The days began to blur together as we ambled along towards Skyros, nothing much to do besides deciding if I wanted to sit in my quarters or by the fire. I was pleasantly surprised that Thyia hadn't approached me with offers to warm my bed or to make me forget my troubles. From the look of things, Odessa was keeping her both busy and on a tight leash. Between stories being told by Herodotus and the tales told by Barnabas, there was an endless supply of wine flowing. I didn't drink much of the wine, mostly due to the possibility of an encounter with pirates but also because I knew it would just make me think about _her_ again.

 

The pain in my chest had gone from painful throbbing that came on in waves to more of a dull ache that never really went away. The anger that accompanied this pain was still there as well, simmering beneath my skin like molten steel. I spent most of the time reeling between heartwrenching despair and bitter rage. I didn't want the crew to suffer for my poor moods lately so I kept to myself as much as possible. The crew seemed to understand my need for privacy and left me be for most of the trip to Skyros.

 

It wasn't until I was below deck, on what felt like the hundredth day but was more than likely the third, that I heard shouts that we were approaching Skyros finally. I let out a sigh of relief and continued with brushing the mane of Phobos, who showed his appreciation by nudging his nose against my shoulder. I reached over and pat him on his neck, knowing that he probably felt as trapped as I did. I reached into the satchel I carried and pulled out an apple and smiled at how Phobos perked up by the treat. After giving him the tasty fruit and giving him one last pat I made my way above deck to wait until we were docked.

 

As I emerged above deck I could easily make out the outline of the island as we approached swiftly. I walked about the crew as they worked diligently, making quick work of securing the Adrestia to the docks. Everyone looked relieved to reach land again, given we didn't resupply properly in Chios. I quickly stepped off the ship and headed further into the port in search of something to do knowing it would be a few days before we were ready to set sail again. It would be a good time lend my misthios talents and help out some of the people and make some drachmae.

 

The streets were full of people already beginning their day with first light. Merchants were setting up their businesses for a long day, the fishermen already bringing freshly caught fish to sell to the merchants. It was just another day for the people here. I noticed the lack of military presence around the port and couldn't help but wonder why that was. Euboea and Skyros both made up the Abantis Islands and would be under the same rule, yet I hadn't spotted a single soldier so far. Could there be something going on in Euboea? I shrugged the thought away and continued on, there was always something going on nowadays.

 

It turns out my decision to help out around the island was much needed as I was constantly running from one side of the island to the other on errands for the people of Skyros. Whether I was ridding the residents of pesky boats, wolves, delivering herbs, acquiring rare items, or collecting a few bounties I was grateful for the distraction. It helped keep my mind clear and focused on the tasks at hand and also helped pass the time. I would wake up on the Adrestia and make my way back into the Island and would return after dusk to sleep and start all over again. I was exhausted but felt like I might be able to get through this harsh punishment set upon me by the Goddess.

 

I knew we would likely be leaving Skyros today so I decided to pay the nearest blacksmith a visit. I always liked keeping my blades and armor in top condition as fights could break out at anytime with anyone. What couldn't be salvaged could always be replaced. Blacksmiths were also a good place of business for selling just about anything and was the best way to make easy drachmae. They were also a good source of information, if you paid enough of course.

 

I was nearly to the blacksmith when a muffled noise caught my attention, stealing me away from my pondering about the lack of soldiers again. I paused and looked around unsure of what I had heard when again a muffled sound was coming from a nearby alley. I decided to check it out as my curiosity got the best of me and went to investigate. As I walked further into the alley the sounds became more recognizable. It sounded like a fight as I could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the guttural groans of pain that follow. I turned a corner and was immediately disgusted by what I saw.

 

A large mountain of a man was beating a much smaller woman who struggled to get away. Every time she would pull away, the brutish man would yank her back to him none too gently and delivered another punch to the young woman's face. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud as she struggled to crawl away. Everything around me was suddenly covered in a red hue as I quickly approached the brute and landed a strong kick to his back. I smiled in satisfaction at how far the misthios had flown, watching as he stumbled back to his feet. Surprise was evident on his ugly filth covered face.

 

He got to his feet faster than I thought someone of his size was capable of, his eyes narrowing as he saw me standing there. A bellowing roar left the oaf as he ran at me suddenly, his large ax already swinging at me. I easily rolled to the side and dodged his attack and readied myself for the next blow. The brutish misthios had already recovered from the missed attack and charged at me again. This time I easily parried his strike, but he still managed to land a hard punch to my face. I fell to the ground from the force, shaking my head as I stood. I grimaced as I tasted blood, spitting in the direction of the other misthios. 'At least he didn't break my nose' I thought on the bright side.

 

Before the brutish oaf could open his mouth to speak, I was already thrusting my spear through his throat. I calmly watched as the life drained from his eyes like the blood was draining from his mouth and throat. I quickly yanked the spear back out, wiping the bloodied tip on the now lifeless mercenary. What a disgraceful malaka preying on the weak like that. After confirming the bastard was dead, I quickly made my way over to the woman. She was still on the ground where she had fallen earlier, she was having difficulty getting up. I didn't blame her, that malakas hit pretty hard.

 

I quickly extended my hands and helped her to her feet. She seemed unsteady on her feet and leaned into me for support. I quickly brought us over to a nearby bench and sat her down, letting her take a few moments to gather her bearings. If need be I could bring her to a doctor. The stranger held a hand to her side, I guess the malakas had gotten a few kicks in as well before I got here. Her other hand was gently touching at face where she was punched, hissing at the tenderness of it. Finally the woman seemed to remember my presence for she looked up behind her now tousled hair.

 

"Thank you Misthios for coming to my aid. I was afraid nobody would hear us here, I tried calling for help but he hit me when I tried." The stranger said in a soft voice. She seemed to deflate in exhaustion.

 

"I'm glad I was here in time to help, that Malakas was a skilled misthios. I am Kassandra, most call me the Eagle Bearer. Do you have any idea why he was attacking you?" I asked with compassion in my voice. I would help this woman further if I could.

 

"I am Gelon. He wanted what many men want and decided he was going to take it forcefully. When I fought back it only quickened his resolve." She said between gritted teeth. I didnt miss that her eyes widened at my name, I figured there was something she needed help with.

 

"Is there anything else I could help you with?" I asked, easily recognizing when someone requires my services.

 

"Well...there is something." Gelon said hesitantly, seeming to weigh whether she wanted to ask or not. I nodded in encouragement as she made a decision.

 

"Go on" I said gently as she hesitated once more.

 

"I just received a letter from the man I love. He was fighting in the conquest battle for Euboea and sent word that he survived and would be arriving here soon." She said with what sounded like happiness, but her expression was terrified.

 

"Isn't that a good thing? Your soldier making it off the battle field with his shield rather than on it." I said in confusion, tilting my head to the side.

 

"Of course, Misthios. I prayed to Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and Zeus that he would make it through the battle with his life. It's just..." Gelon stopped as she appeared to struggle for words again. I gave her a moment, seeing this was something difficult.

 

"Its just that my soldier is under the impression that I am a woman." Gelon spoke softly I almost didn't hear. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

 

"Oh! Ok well I can see where the misunderstanding would be. I'm sorry Gelon, I too thought you were a woman. You do have a beautiful face." I said feeling my face burn in embarrassment.

 

"You don't need to be apologetic, I have received this reaction many times. It never really burdened me until recently." Gelon said with little more than a light shrug.

 

"So why do you believe this to be a problem between you and your soldier?" I asked honestly, hoping it was nothing more than nerves on his part.

 

"Well the thing is he's a Spartan soldier.." Gelon answered simply.

 

"I am Spartan as well and do not understand the problem." I said in confusion. Love was love.

 

"What if he doesn't want me once he finds out I am not a woman? I don't think I could stand the rejection. Part of me wants to just jump on the nearest merchant ship and leave before he gets here." Gelon said in a rush, the fear evident in his eyes.

 

"What if it doesn't change the way he feels about you? I know taking a leap of faith for love is terrifying and that it has the potential of ending badly, but if we didn't take such chances for love than it wouldn't be true." I said as the dull ache in my chest made itself known. I had made the same leap, only to fall back down to earth in a mess.

 

"I...want to, but I'm afraid. Would you accompany me to the docks to wait for him?" Gelon asked with such vulnerability is his voice that I couldn't say no.

 

"Of course, Gelon! If you don't mind, I was going to stop by the Blacksmith beforehand" I said with a smile.

 

"After all the help you have given me, I don't mind at all! I should clean myself up a bit, I don't want Theodorus seeing me this way." Gelon said with sadness.

 

"I agree, he'll take one look at you and think I did it. We'll have a second fight on our hands in no time." I joked softly, feeling relief at the smile that adorned Gelon's face.

 

"I'll return shortly, I don't live far from here." He said and quickly made his way around the corner.

 

I chuckled and continued towards the blacksmith, eager to make sure my weapons were in excellent condition and to be sure my armor wasn't cracked or on its way to being discarded. A misthios was only as great as their tools. It never hurt to pick up more gear for another day. I approached the blacksmith and exchanged the usual pleasantries before handing over my sword, war spear, and pieces of armor to be inspected.

 

"Are you the Misthios who took out Pontius the Beheader?" The blacksmith asked quietly. I sighed wondering where this was going, if I was about to be refused service for killing a friend.

 

"Yes and what of it?" I asked with little patience. If I was about to fight again, I only had my broken spear as a weapon.

 

"I didn't mean any disrespect, Misthios. Pontius has been a thorn in the side for many of the merchants and blacksmiths around the island. He has been extorting drachmae out of all of us for 'protection' and then he robs my customers! I haven't had good business since he arrived." The blacksmith said with conviction behind his voice.

 

"It seems like I rid Skyros of a common enemy, I found him beating on a much smaller man. That malakas was nothing more than scum!" I spat bitterly. The brute got what he deserved, a one-way ticket across the Styx.

 

"Ah, Gelon. He's been the object of Pontius's advances for weeks. I knew I was right to give you this." The burly blacksmith said with a nod, holding out a rolled up document of sorts. I took it hesitantly, waiting for an explanation.

 

"...and this is?" I asked slowly when the blacksmith said nothing more.

 

"I was told the mighty Eagle Bearer was interested in information about peculiar individuals who like to dress in cloaks and masks." He said evenly, taking care not raise his voice. My surprise must have been evident as he quickly spoke up again.

 

"The clue will point you in the direction of one of those people on a nearby island." He said quietly, this blacksmith seemed to know more about the Cult than most, particularly to keep quiet.

 

"Thank you, how much do you want for this information?" I asked quietly. My blood felt as it had froze in my veins at the knowledge that a cult member was on one of the nearby islands. They were too close to her for my liking.

 

"Don't worry about it, Misthios. You helping Skyros was more than enough. Killing Pontius will bring business back to the island. I will be done with your armor and weapons soon." The kind-hearted blacksmith said.

 

I bowed my head in respect and fought the urge to open the letter and read the cultist clue right then and there. I knew better than that though, as the cult had eyes everywhere. I calmly walked about, taking care not to stray far from the Smith. I equipped each weapon and armor piece as he handed them back until I had everything again. I left him with a nice amount of drachmae for his excellent service and turned around in time for Gelon to join me.

 

He was looking a bit better than when we parted earlier. His jaw was beginning to swell and the light dusting of a bruise was showing itself. His hair was no longer a tousled heap from the fight, but now tied back in a more managed look. He had washed away the dried blood that had escaped his nose and mouth from the hands of that now dead malaka. He still looked as nervous as an Ibex in the middle of a pack of wolves, but he looked like he would stand by his decision.

 

"Ready to go to the docks?" I asked with a hopeful expression.

 

"More than I'll ever be, I guess. Let's go." Said Gelon with a small shrug as we began the short walk towards the ships.

 

"That's the spirit! Worst case scenario, you are welcome to join my crew if things don't work out." I offered kindly, I couldn't imagine being stuck on Chios after how things went. I didn't want that fate for anyone else.

 

"I'm grateful that the gods have sent you to help me." Gelon said softly with a smile. He began to eye the many ships that were docked nearby and didn't notice the way I tended over his mention of the gods. His eyes widened and he froze in his tracks as he noticed a Spartan ship unloading. I stopped and stood beside him, following his eyes.

 

"Ah, it seems he has arrived already. Can you see him yet?" I asked curiously, hoping this quest had a happy ending.

 

"Yes, he's the soldier over by the Polemarch standing on the dock. I'm nervous, Misthios." He said nervously as his eyes darted around but always ending up on the spartan soldier.

 

"It'll be ok, Gelon. Just tell him the truth, Spartans always prefer the truth." I said encouragingly.

 

It didn't take long for the Spartan to spot Gelon as the soldier stopped in his tracks the moment they locked eyes. I heard Gelon's intake of breath, tears in his eyes as he regarded his soldier. He quickly closed the distance between them before being enveloped in the strong arms of his Spartan. I watched with nervous hope as the soldier took notice of Gelon's bruises, seeing the look of compassion on the Spartan's face after he removed his helmet.

 

I could see Gelon gather his courage as he took the soldier's hands in his own, likely saying the most difficult words of his life. I could see as Gelon waited for a negative reaction by the way his shoulders set in a defeated pose. I held my breath as the words impacted the Spartan soldier. I was getting ready to go and grab Gelon and heading back to the Adrestia when the soldier pulled the surprised man close, leaning their heads together before being wrapped in the excited arms of Gelon. I released the nervous breath I was holding as the soldier picked his lover up, spinning him happily. At least someone would have the love they needed.

 

Gelon now approached with his soldier following behind, their hands clasped tightly between them. His eyes couldn't contain the immense happiness he was feeling as tears trickled down his face freely. I smiled at the both of them as they neared, glad I was able to bring peace to someone else. Gelon stepped away from his soldier to throw his arms around me in a grateful hug. I froze awkwardly, unsure of what to do but settling on patting his back before stepping back.

 

"Thank you so much for everything, Eagle Bearer! First taking care of that malaka Pontius, then convincing me to take a chance with Theodorus." He said, shooting a loving glance back at the Spartan who flashed a look of recognition at my name.

 

"Eagle Bearer?? I'm grateful for the help you have given Sparta across Greece. You helped us in Megaris, Argolis, and Korinthia. Sparta owes you many thanks, and then you also saved the light of my life. Gelon means everything to me, it was thoughts of his beautiful face that got me through the battle for Euboea." The Spartan spoke with genuine appreciation. I smiled in response with a shrug.

 

"I do what I can and I will always lend a hand to Sparta. I'm happy that you two will have each other from here on. With the war going on, it's hard to find that kind of happiness AND hold onto it." I finished with a sad smile. I couldn't allow myself to think about _her_ right now.

 

The two lovers smiled happily at me and left with the promise to fight for each other no matter what. The dull ache returned to my chest as my heart beat emptily, my eyes growing glossy over the happiness I was destined to live without. I was about to turn towards my ship when a man's voice caught my attention. An elderly man dressed in what looked like the robes of a priest stood beside me. He had a calming presence and a peaceful face, unlike the elitist attitudes of most priests. After giving him a quick look over, I decided to listen to what he had to say as he didn't look like he posed a threat.

 

"Misthios! I couldn't help but notice the way you helped dear Gelon with his predicament of the heart. Not many would do that." The old man said serenely.

 

"I saw a person in need of help and provided it. Gelon is a good person, I don't see why others wouldn't try to help." I answered honestly, not sure what the strange old man wanted.

 

"Nobility AND compassion. Truly rare qualities when it comes to a Misthios. Not many would help Gelon because he is my favorite student at the Temple of Hermaphrodites." The old man said evenly as if he were commenting on the weather.

 

"Again, I saw a person who needed help and provided that help. I'm glad I was able to encourage him towards happiness." I said nonchalantly.

 

"What is your name Misthios? That way I can properly thank you." The old priest asked.

 

"I am Kassandra, most call me the Eagle Bearer." I answered evenly. I was usually cautious when giving my name. You never know when the Cult is involved.

 

"Kassandra the Eagle Bearer! I have heard about you from my aunt! What exploits you've had. I am Atlantiades, priest of the Temple of Hermaphrodites. Allow me to bestow you with a gift in thanks for helping my dear student." The priest said happily. I couldn't help but wonder how old his aunt must be to be telling him of my exploits.

 

"That isn't necessary, Atlantiades. I didn't do it for a reward or anything." I said suddenly tired from the day.

 

"Nonsense! I'm going to give you a gift!" The priest merely looked me in the eyes and smiled after I nodded in acceptance. I waited for him to do something or even hand me something when he laid a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Ok! Take care now, Eagle Bearer!" The priest said joyfully before turning and walking away.

 

I shook my head in confusion and sighed before walking the short distance over to the Adrestia, thoughts of the strange behaviour of the old man leaving my thoughts as my walked towards my ship. I was eager to read the cultist clue away from prying eyes. I quickly made my way towards the upper deck, wanting to sit by the fire again. I was greeted by the crew, feeling a warmth for the family that has stood by me in the ship that was home to us all.

 

I eagerly sat by the fire, signaling both Herodotus and Barnabas over. They sat on either side of me, curious about the parchment I held in my hands. I wanted no time in explaining what the note was and how I had come to possess it. Herodotus prompted me to read it already, suspense not something he enjoyed. I opened the clue and quickly set my eyes upon anything that would lead me to another cultist.

 

It wasnt until I read which island the cultist was hiding on that my blood went cold. Lesbos is where the clue was sending me. The sister island to Chios and the other half of the Petrified Islands. I clenched my jaw at the implications this presented. This was much too close to Daphnae for my liking. It was painful to even think her name right now, but it looked as if I would be turning the ship around and sailing back towards the chaos that plagued my heart and mind.

 

"Barnabas, we need to go to Lesbos. Now. If the cultist have any knowledge of...Daphnae, then I need to eliminate them immediately. After Phoibe, I can't lose someone else that way." I said with a shudder.

 

I knew she hated me and wanted me dead, but I couldn't leave her unprotected with the cult so near. I could easily go to Lesbos and dispose of the cult member and leave without the Daughter knowing I was near. I handed Herodotus the clue and quickly walked to the helm and took charge for the first time in what felt like weeks. I felt strengthened by the wind in my hair and the waves beneath us.

 

"Get ready to leave! We set sail as soon as possible! We sail for the Island of Lesbos! Let's go!" I commanded, needing to be moving in order to keep my sanity. I watched as the crew fell into place and quickly launched us from the docks, Skyros growing small behind us.

 

"Drop that sail! Full speed ahead!" I commanded again once we entered the deeper waters of the Aegean. Poseidon willing, I hoped we made the trip quickly.

 

My heart continued to beat faster than Phobos at a full gallop, fear pumping through my veins with my blood. I could feel the cold grip of dread as it tightened around my throat, making it a labor to breathe. 'Please Gods, let me make it in time.' I hoped my silent plea would be heard. 'Artemis I beg you, please allow me to protect your most beloved Daughter. I will gladly bear my punishment as long as she lives.' I pleaded desperately to the Goddess, my hand curled around the Artemis amulet I had nearly discarded days before. The gods seemed to hear my pleas as the waters appeared to hurry us towards Lesbos.

 

All I could think about was whether the cult had any idea about Daphnae and me. I clenched my jaw shut and gripped the rail in front of me until my knuckles turned white. I rarely left the helm other than to get what rest I could, nothing more than a few hours at a time. I knew I needed to be well rested if I wanted to be strong, but everytime I closed my eyes I saw Daphnae dying in my arms. The malakas cult watching with bloody blades in their hands.

 

I snapped out of my thoughts surrounding my dreams to see the island of Lesbos off in the distance. My heart beat so fast I thought it was going to find it's way onto the deck before me. The crew put everything into getting the Adrestia to Lesbos as quickly as possible. I could see the sweat that covered the crew as they toiled in the sun, pride swelling in me at their hard work. Faster than I could have thought possible, the ship was docked and I left the ship with my lieutenants in charge under Barnabas. I decided to leave my beloved Wolf's Helm behind in my quarters, opting for stealth with a shroud instead. No point in being recognizable if I wanted to drop in for a surprise.

 

The sun was already nearing the end of its daily journey by the time I found myself heading in the right direction. The clue had mentioned that the cultist would be somewhere deep in the Petrified Valley. Ikaros scouted the area and lead me beyond the village of Eresos. I followed his lead as we walked through the sprawling fields of golden wheat until the forest and mountains were all I could see. The sun was nearly beneath the horizon, the painted colors of sunset giving way to dusk.

 

The winding forest path quickly changed to uneven terrain through streams and steep climbs up the mountain. The deeper I went into the valley the quieter things got. I was unnerved by the atmosphere of the forest. I was quickly growing frustrated with the difficulty of navigating in the dark. I decided I would set up a camp in the next clearing I found. As much as I wanted to tear out the throat of the cultist, it would have to wait until morning otherwise I would find myself even more lost than I already was.

 

After trudging forward for a time, I found myself in a clearing once more. I could hear the steady bubbling of a stream nearby and headed towards it. I took the time to have a drink, quickly filling my drinking vessel and continuing forward. I looked around as best as I could in the dark, looking to set up camp for the night when I stumbled upon the camp of another.

 

The fire was out but the camp looked fresh and there were plenty of supplies lying around to be looted. I quietly moved about, hoping to take what I could before whoever stayed here returned. I began rummaging through a pile of supplies near the would be fire when my hands closed around a sack of drachmae. I didnt see any armor or racks of weapons, so this clearly wasn't a soldiers camp. A blue of movement caught my eye in the dark to the right of me.

 

Before I could turn to look, I felt a body crash into mine with more force than I was ready for. I felt the sting of a blade as it sliced across my left shoulder. We both flew back and I was on my way to falling on my back when I shifted my feet and managed to stay upright. 'Malaka! I never heard them!' The panicked thought went through me. My attacker had me pinned for a moment before I shifted once more, exploding forward as my shoulder met the midsection of my attacker and I wrapped my arms around their waist. A sharp pain erupted from between my shoulders as the stranger must have landed a hit, causing a groan of pain to escape me.

 

Suddenly I found myself with my attacker's arms tightening around my neck, cutting off my air supply. I flailed my arms, trying desperately to grab something and finding nothing. I was beginning to feel lightheaded, my arms felt like lead as they were falling to my sides. 'This can't be it! I can't die without bringing the cultist with me. Artemis please give me the strength.' I felt a surge of strength flood me and acted before my attacker could finish me off. I wrapped my arms around the waist of the enemy and with everything I had left I lifted my attacker over my shoulder before slamming them down with heavy force.

 

I could hear as the impact forced the air out of the enemy' lungs and quickly reached for my blade. I raised it over my head about to bring it down when suddenly Ikaros cried out and a mess of familiar feathers and wings were flapping in my face. I froze in my attack, not wanting to hit Ikaros by mistake. It wasn't like him to interfere like this. I was in danger of being killed by this distraction.

 

"Ikaros! Stop! What is wrong with you...?!" I yelled out, startled at my eagle's unusual actions. I swatted at him with my free hand, shoving him out of my face not so gracefully.

 

Ikaros flew away with an angry cry. I hadn't noticed that my attacker had gone still beneath me until I could see again. My heart felt as though it stopped beating when I recognized the hazel eyes staring back at me, her beautiful face frozen in surprise that mirrored my own. 'Was I so far gone that I was hallucinating now?' The Goddess had a sick sense of humour to have guided me back to the Huntress who owned my heart yet wanted me dead.

 

"Daphnae?!" I asked in disbelief, not able to figure out if she were real or a dream.


End file.
